


Nothing's gonna change my love for you

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Nothing's gonna change my love for you

在人类的观念里，年末意味着旧的一切即将过去，要赶在新的到来之前收拾好所有旧物。没能结束的工作，没能告别的过往，没能脱胎换骨的灵魂。全部，全部要赶在新年的第一天之前整理完毕。

圈外的朋友基本如此。聚餐时，吴世勋听着朋友们的抱怨，心不在焉地抿了一口烧酒。

他这一行其实也不例外。几个电视台的年末舞台要准备，公司的总结会议也要去，包括组合内部的总结会议，他也得说上几句感想和对未来的计划。

这一年的感想是什么呢？当听到哥哥们这样问他，吴世勋垂下眼帘思忖。脑袋里呼啦啦飞过那些忙乱复杂的工作，那些新认识的朋友，那些终于完成的心愿，那个让他患得患失爱得有些辛苦的人——那个叫张艺兴的人。

明明身处于十二月的深冬天气，他却暖得手脚具发烫。

这一年我过得很充实，得到了自己想要的。他如是告诉哥哥们。

有性子调皮的哥哥揶揄他，什么是我们世勋想要的？

吴世勋转头张望挂在墙上的合影，望着站在他身边笑起来软乎乎的男人，慢慢说道，勇往直前吧。

这话说得隐晦，哥哥们面面相觑，不明白他到底在说什么，只好又问他新一年的计划。吴世勋不假思索地回答，想唱歌，想学习作曲，想成为顶天立地的男子汉。

这样说得话便有些明白了，包括说这话的动机，呼之欲出。哥哥们笑了笑，揉乱吴世勋的头发，纷纷说着“我们世勋聪明肯定一学就会”。他抿起嘴角悄悄笑了，盯着那张合影幻想，想象要是那个人在，会跟他说些什么。会说“世勋已经是男子汉了”？还是什么都不说，只露出软乎乎的、不太好意思的笑容？

于是他非常非常想念几千公里之外的张艺兴。

掰着手指头算一算，约莫半个月没见到张艺兴了。

组合成立至今，成员们的个人行程越来越多，他的独角兽哥哥既要兼顾韩国的行程，还要经常回中国赶通告，工作量要比他们多很多。尤其在年末，各类行程相加竟比平常多了快一倍。

吴世勋时常听到张艺兴在电话里跟他抱怨累抱怨分身乏术。他不会说什么好听的话，只会翻来覆去说“哥要是累了就来找我，我就在这儿”。很奇怪，就是这句重复过千百遍的话竟让张艺兴甘之如饴。但凡听见他说，他的哥哥必定会发出轻松惬意的笑声。笑声像苏打水的泡泡，咕噜噜，咕噜噜，在他脑袋里飘来飘去。

吴世勋猜测，或许是张艺兴喜欢他的这句话，就像他喜欢张艺兴在几年前问过他的问题——

世勋去哪儿了啊？

他举着DV机，镜头对准哥哥，回答道：我一直在哥的心里。

后来问过张艺兴为什么喜欢，他哥回答得很干脆：听世勋这样说会觉得世勋是我的避风港。

他是他的避风港。

他在他心里。

真好，自己从来都不是一厢情愿，自己说过千百遍的“我喜欢你张艺兴”终于起了作用。可是，可是似乎从未听到哥哥实打实说出口的回应呢——就算说过，也是被干得神志恍惚之时说了几次。

床上的话能当真吗？他没办法确定。

冲动催促吴世勋立刻打电话问问张艺兴，转而又害怕对方的答案，害怕和自己想象的不一样——尽管哥哥的实际行动要比话语明确许多，但原谅他滤镜太厚，生怕是一场错觉。

闹半天，自己还是一个容易患得患失的胆小鬼。

 

酒过三巡，人已微醺。想着明天还有工作，吴世勋婉拒朋友们续摊的提议，一个人披着月色沿来时路返回宿舍。

后半夜的街道鲜少有路人，偶尔经过的车灯光将人影拉长又缩短。摘了帽子摘了口罩，吴世勋抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，口中轻轻哼着歌。是张艺兴solo专辑的主打歌。早在初夏时节就听过。那会儿哥哥还问他怎么知道这首歌的旋律。他当时没回答，到了专辑发售当天，他发消息告诉张艺兴：哥忘了吗？有天晚上你快睡着了，迷迷糊糊地跟我说有好东西要给我看，然后就把这首歌唱给我听了。张艺兴习惯性地抠抠脑袋，想了好半天也没想起来，吴世勋又说，哥还说我是第一个听到的人。

我还说过这种话啊……

回复他的文字消息有几个错别字，吴世勋禁不住想象张艺兴用什么样的表情拼出这句韩语——一定是咬着嘴唇皱着眉，一副苦恼模样。单是去想，都觉得那样的张艺兴可爱得不得了，害他那颗心砰砰乱跳。

吴世勋干脆拨通电话，对方刚一接起就听到他说：那天晚上艺兴还求我别拔出去全部射在里面。

“……吴世勋，我挂电话了啊。”

“别别别，我说着玩儿呢。”他讨好般地嘿笑两声，停了半晌，嗫嚅道：“艺兴还不来韩国，我好想艺兴。”

轻叹从听筒里传来：“我也好想世勋。”

他眼眶发热，低低地说：“快点来吧，今年一定要一起过新年。”

“嗯，一定，我答应世勋了。”

轻轻柔柔的话语落在吴世勋心底，化作一颗种子破土而出，萌了芽，长了叶，开出漂亮的花朵。

还记得去年没能一起度过新年，为此，他对张艺兴发了通小小的脾气。

那时候距离他们第一次发生亲密关系还不到一个月，他急于把心里的粉红泡泡全部丢给张艺兴，以至直接用微博对那人喊话。两个人总共有几千万粉丝，通通见证了这场“喊话”。吴世勋毫不慌张，翘着脚捧着手机等哥哥的质问电话打过来。

铃声响了好几遍才被他接起，一个“喂”字还没到嘴边，就听见对方劈头盖脸地说他“吴世勋你又耍小孩子脾气”。

他不以为然，轻飘飘地回了句“我的微博我想说什么就说什么”。

电话那端沉默了好半晌，期间只有呼吸声断断续续飘来。吴世勋终于慌了，怕哥哥真的生他的气，立刻端正了坐姿准备道歉，张艺兴却开口说道：“世勋，我还有工作，见面再聊吧。”

电话挂断了。他慌张不已，开始胡思乱想——哥哥是故意避开他接下来要说的话吗？哥哥……是讨厌他了吗？他心中霎时兵荒马乱，有十句、百句、千句话语生成，却不能畅快倾诉，生生憋在了喉咙里，害得鼻子都发酸。

那之后没有多久，张艺兴就来韩国了。听到这个消息，吴世勋连晚饭都顾不上吃，几乎是马不停蹄地从本家赶回宿舍，继而半强迫半引诱地和那人滚了第二次床单。然后就有了三四五六次，一步接一步让张艺兴沉沦于自己带来的肉欲。

有时候想想，吴世勋挺感谢自己当初的莽撞。那段时日被“得逞”的喜悦冲昏头脑，丝毫不怕张艺兴会和他翻脸——反正他有一万种方法能把哥哥哄开心，自然，也丝毫不担心接下来的路要如何走——哥哥对自己抱有的感情和自己对哥哥的感情是一模一样的。他如此笃定。

万幸，万幸他赌赢了。

如今想起，吴世勋为当初莽撞的自己着实捏了把冷汗。

这时，有什么凉冰冰的东西落在鼻尖。吴世勋抬头去看。下雪了。零星的小片雪花打着旋儿从天空坠落。雪越来越密，从芝麻粒大小变得如指甲盖那样大。落在睫毛上，落在他肩上。

今年的冬季是暖冬，要不是有日期提醒，总觉得距离年末还很远。如今亲眼见证落雪，吴世勋想起小时候听过的故事——一定要在初雪那天向喜欢的人告白，若得到回应，便可以获得幸福。

二十三岁的大脑告诉吴世勋这不过是人类编出来哄小孩儿的故事，但是二十三岁的心告诉他故事是真，现在，立刻，马上打电话对那个人说“我喜欢你”。

他深呼吸几次，按下了通话键。

等候音响了好久，电话终于接通。张艺兴似乎已经睡了，带了南方口音的调子软糯糯黏糊糊，含混不清地唤了声“世勋”。

“抱歉，艺兴，打扰你休息了，我很快就说完。”

“嗯……”

吸，呼，紧张的深呼吸声回响于身体内部，吴世勋眨了眨眼睛，藏在口袋里的手握紧又松开，他一字一句说道：“我喜欢你，艺兴，我好喜欢你。”

听筒里安静了好久，久得以为哥哥睡过去了，吴世勋叹口气，正准备挂断电话，那股软糯糯的语调重又响起：“嗯，我知道。”

我知道。我知道。不是“我也喜欢世勋”，而是简单到不能再简单的，我，知，道。

难免失落，吴世勋只好安慰自己“哥哥还没睡醒还没反应过来我在说什么”，然而失落愈涌愈多，像被狠狠挤压的柠檬，酸涩呛鼻的味道无法消散。

他抹了把脸，说道：“哥睡吧，我挂了——”

“等等。”

他呼吸都屏住了，手心里全是汗，深冬的夜晚，满手心的汗。

“世勋不是说要成为男子汉吗？怎么还像小孩子一样爱撒娇？这样不行呢……”

原来要说这个啊……

吴世勋吸了吸鼻子，闷闷不乐地应了一声。

“早点休息吧，明天还要工作。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

“世勋……不要着急，再等等我，我很快就回去。”

简单朴素的安慰还是起了一点作用。心中沮丧降下去一些，喜悦涌上来一些。吴世勋扫了扫落在发顶的雪花，快步返回宿舍。

 

结束今年最后一天的工作，同哥哥们道过别，吴世勋连夜开车回了本家。一路上，遇见红灯便掏出手机刷新SNS，想第一时间知道张艺兴返韩的消息。却没有任何消息。一直到第二天早上都坐立不安，他觉得自己快精神分裂——一边劝自己不能再跟小孩儿似的随便撒娇，哥哥是说到做到的人，说回来肯定回来；一边又想着总是恋爱脑怎么能行，多想想工作，多计划计划将来。

将来？

——如果将来只剩我一个，好像灵魂都不完整了呢。

张艺兴说过的话被海马体一字不落地呈现于脑海。

吴世勋沮丧极了。

都怨那个人，要是明确告诉他“我也喜欢你吴世勋”，他怎会像现在这般坐立不安。

实在是放不下，待吃过午饭，吴世勋便借口还有工作，向家人告了别，驱车赶回宿舍。

真到了宿舍门前，他反而不敢拧开门锁，甚至琢磨是不是应该去便利店买几瓶烧酒回来，壮壮他的怂人胆。是是是，他就是怂，遇上张艺兴，他所有的勇敢皆退化为怯懦。

“世勋？”

再熟悉不过的、带了南方口音的调子于身后响起。

吴世勋慌忙回头，日夜思念的脸庞扎扎实实落入眼底。

身体先于大脑行动。他几乎是扑向张艺兴，紧紧抱住那具瘦削的身体。怀揣满腔思念，怀揣满腔爱意，紧紧地抱住他最喜欢的张艺兴。

“你总算回来了……”

“是，我回来了。”

即便被这人取笑是小孩子、是爱撒娇的小鬼，也都没关系了，只要能在此刻温存，他可以什么都不在乎。

像饿了好久的肉食动物，吴世勋连推带搡地把张艺兴推进卧室。嘴唇始终不离那人的脸颊与脖颈，落下一个又一个黏糊糊的亲吻。他的热情害哥哥无处可避，被迫忍耐痒意去回应他的吻。似乎听见哥哥抱怨他太着急，但请原谅他也是个拥有七情六欲的人类——面对喜欢的人，欲望总是汹涌如潮水。

吴世勋粗暴地撬开张艺兴的唇瓣，舌头伸进去搅弄舔舐。一只手抚上对方的脸颊，另一只手掀开对方的居家T恤抚摸柔软肌肤。

“好凉！”张艺兴小声惊呼。

这才想起自己带回来一身的寒气，吴世勋抽回手放在嘴边呵着。张艺兴看了他一会儿，握住他的手贴上脸颊，又拢在手里，轻轻地搓着。

“外面很冷吧？”

“嗯。”

“只穿毛呢大衣可以吗？又在耍帅。”

吴世勋抿了抿嘴，盘膝坐在地板上，他抱住张艺兴，脑袋埋进对方温暖至极的怀里，小狗似的蹭了蹭，“急着回来见你。”

想见你，很想很想见你，所以顾不上冻坏人的糟糕天气。

感觉到头顶发丝被同样温暖的手掌缓缓梳理，吴世勋收紧手臂，紧紧贴着哥哥，甚至恨不能就此融化于哥哥的怀里。

究竟喜欢到什么程度才会生出这种想法呢？他没有答案，只知道自己可以跨越风雪，穿过黑夜，挺直脊背迎接一切苦难，然后抵达张艺兴的身边。

绵长呼吸吹起他头顶几缕发丝，犹如苏打泡泡的声音在他耳畔炸开——

“我喜欢世勋，很喜欢很喜欢，是恋人那种喜欢。”

突然降临的巨大惊喜让吴世勋全身僵硬无法动作，像一场慢动作电影，他慢慢抬起头，不敢置信地望着张艺兴。

面前的下垂眼仍是柔软弧度，慵懒又惬意，饱满嘴唇一张一合，“还来得及吗？我现在说。”

来得及，什么时候都来得及。只要你说，再晚都不晚。

有那么一瞬间，吴世勋觉得生长到现在的二十年仿佛白过了，自己还是二十年前只有三岁的吴世勋，爱哭鼻子，一丁点大的动静都能害他哭得满脸是泪。

他咬紧下唇，努力忍住即将跌出眼眶的眼泪，抹了把脸，弯起眼睛呲着虎牙，笑眯眯回答道：“我也喜欢艺兴，非常、非常喜欢，是恋人那种喜欢。”

话尾音融进热吻，唇齿厮磨间，是一句句停不下来的告白。

喜欢你，好喜欢你。

 

大抵是因为与从前不同的心境，亲吻尝起来是甜的，化不开的甜。甜意填满唇齿间的缝隙，沿着喉咙滑进胃里，又生出比炭火还烫的暖热。这股暖热跑遍了四肢百骸，最终汇聚于心底。他那颗心啊，就这样熔化了，成一汪温泉水，柔柔的，暖暖的，舒服得毛孔都张开来。

吴世勋直起腰俯视张艺兴。哥哥的衣服早被他脱了个干净，白皙皮肉在他眼里就是香甜可口的牛奶糖，他好着急，想立刻吃掉这颗牛奶糖。

约莫小半管的润滑剂挤进了后穴，那个紧窄部位正吃着他的手指。他微微分开手指，穴口被撑开，隐隐可见内里软肉在蠕动。他再次弯腰亲吻哥哥的嘴唇，牙齿叼住两片饱满唇瓣轻柔啃咬。

张艺兴睁开眼睛，下垂眼中满是笑意，“我的世勋真好看……”

“以前就不觉得我好看吗？”

“那不一样，”张艺兴仰着下巴吻他，继而撑起身体埋首于他的肩窝，“和我做爱的世勋比平时帅气很多。”

吴世勋脑袋里“嗡”的一声，手指往深处前进了几寸，来回捻着嫩肉，害张艺兴闷哼出声。

“别……那里……”

“别动哪里？”他故意问道，“这里吗？”指尖戳了戳松软内壁，夹在他腰侧的双腿猛地收紧。张艺兴无辜地看着他，眼角微微泛红。

没办法再忍下去了。看着这双波光涟涟的眼睛，吴世勋再也没有耐心继续那些小把戏。掰开张艺兴的大腿，他扶着硬得发疼的东西抵上穴口，缓缓挺腰，那根东西一点一点挤开了紧窄后穴。穴口一圈，还有内里褶皱皆被肉棒熨得平展，裹着他的东西裹得好紧，像不合适的肉套子。

吴世勋停下进入的动作，重重喘息道：“艺兴里面好紧，夹疼我了……”

哥哥红了脸，目光躲闪，看看他，又瞄了瞄两人相连之处眼波流转之间似乎含了邀请的意味。吴世勋生怕自己看错，猛地挺胯，硬胀顶端挤进肉道最深处。

“艺兴想要我吗？”

刚才那一下害张艺兴呼吸都不均匀，断断续续说道：“我想的，想要世勋……”他说着，牵着吴世勋的手放在自己硬得流水的下体上，又抬高屁股方便迎合操干。

白软臀肉紧贴自己胯部，甚至极具勾引意味地蹭了蹭。吴世勋听见有什么东西断开了——是他脑袋里的弦。

一双手铁钳似的箍住身下人的腰肢，吴世勋蹙起眉，喘着粗气操干穴眼儿。他力气重，下面那根东西又粗大，干得那人呻吟尖叫，他又放缓节奏，整根进入整根抽出，享受破开软肉的快感。他低下头直勾勾地盯着那个穴眼儿，那地方被他干得松软，肉棒抽出后迟迟合不拢，随着张艺兴的呼吸一张一翕。

没了填满内里的东西，空虚漫上心头，张艺兴的淫性被干出来了，不顾廉耻，伸长手要去够那根东西塞进后穴。吴世勋故意躲开，坐下来撸动肉棒，“想要就自己坐上来。”

幽怨目光投向他，哥哥抿了抿嘴，小声嘀咕了什么，手脚并用地爬向他，跨坐在他身上，一手扶着他肩膀，一手扶着肉棒，慢慢往下坐。

被硬热之物填满的感觉不要太好。两人同时发出舒爽的叹息。吴世勋托着张艺兴的屁股帮助对方奸淫自己的东西。穴眼儿里的软肉像是活过来，吸着他，舔着他，紧紧缠着他。时不时还有软软唤他名字的声音传来。简直，爽得魂儿都要飞走了。

吴世勋重重舔过怀里人的颈侧，那地方立时通红一片。

“唔……好痒……”

这种时候还想着痒不痒？看来还是干得不够狠。

狼崽子红了眼睛，放倒怀里人将对方翻过去，抓着那把细腰后入。他动得又快又狠，胯骨砸着臀肉，“啪啪”几声，无比淫乱。

吴世勋伸手绕去张艺兴身前揉捏乳尖。他手劲儿大，白净胸膛之上尽是他的手印。哥哥哆嗦着向他求饶，求他轻一点——

“好疼啊……世勋……”软糯糯的撒娇口吻。

一巴掌扇在对方屁股上，吴世勋哑着嗓子讲荤话：“艺兴的小穴好像很爽呢……”

张艺兴受了刺激，后穴不自觉地夹紧，脚趾蜷起，腿根都在发颤。

狼崽子舔了舔虎牙，问道：“爽吗？艺兴？”

“啊……嗯……”

“告诉我……艺兴……”

吴世勋说一句就剧烈地抽插十几下，短短两句下来干得张艺兴喘不上气，像头困兽，咿咿呜呜地向他讨饶。他掰开眼前两瓣结实挺翘的臀肉，一瞬不瞬地盯着正在吃他那根东西的部位，那地方被撑得圆圆的，泛了红，也肿起来，穴口一圈被体液和润滑剂濡湿，晶莹又透亮。他又把整根肉棒都塞进去，鼠蹊紧贴张艺兴的下体蹭来蹭去，粗硬耻毛蹭红了腿根，连带早已鼓胀起的会阴。既漂亮又淫乱的画面。

手掌压在对方后腰处，把人往下按了按。哥哥很乖巧，放松双腿趴下去。他骑在哥哥的屁股上，掐住哥哥的后颈，骑马似的晃着腰。

不一会儿，松软穴眼儿里跟泄了洪似的，溢出好多的水。吴世勋揩了一把，入手黏腻湿滑。他举起那只手放在灯下看，手指捻了捻再张开，半透明的细丝牵连指腹与指腹。

“艺兴怎么流了这么多水……”

哥哥艰难地回过头，委屈地看着他，嘟哝道：“还不是怪你……”

是是，怪他，怪他按捺不住欲望。

思及此，狼崽子心满意足，掐着哥哥的大腿把人翻过来面对他，他伏在上方，平日清冷的眼睛被肉欲填满，由上到下来回扫视眼前这具身体。

白，软，甜。爱不释手。

“艺兴，爱我吗？”

张艺兴的神志有些恍惚，一时半刻不明白吴世勋在说什么，后者重复了一遍，那双下垂眼才渐渐清明。

“我对世勋比喜欢还要深刻，”两条手臂揽住他的肩膀，他被拉下去，恍惚觉得要跌进那双眼睛里，“比爱还要沉重许多……”

吴世勋闭上眼，却忍不住满腔的喜悦。若喜悦有形，恐怕会化作花朵，化作烟火，化作他所能想到的所有美好事物。他被这些美好事物包围，忘却了一切烦恼。

“艺兴，艺兴……”

他这样唤着，将全身心都投入进怀里的柔软身体。

 

“艺兴知道初雪的故事吗？”

温存过后，两人面对面躺在床上。吴世勋拨开张艺兴遮住眼睛的额发，两道浅眉，泛着柔光的眼睛，直直映入他眼帘，他喜欢得紧，一遍遍亲吻。

张艺兴朝他怀里拱了拱，手脚贴着他的手脚，热热暖暖，懒洋洋地回答：“我知道。”

“艺兴真的知道？”

“嗯，如果在初雪那天告白，就可以收获幸福。”

“可是那天——”

“那天是逗你玩呢。”下垂眼促狭地眨了眨，“世勋那天是不是被吓到了？”

吴世勋懊恼地哀嚎了一声，咬了口张艺兴的鼻尖，挺不高兴地说道：“是啊，被你吓坏了，还特别沮丧。”

张艺兴撇撇嘴，忍着笑说：“不经吓，没意思。”

吴世勋也撇了撇嘴，心想，那只反应迟钝的绵羊去哪儿了？眼前这只小狐狸又是从哪儿来的？

见狼崽子一脸不爽，张艺兴笑嘻嘻地凑过来，讨巧地吻着狼崽子的嘴角，继而问道：“不是初雪日的告白就不能收获幸福吗？”

倒也不是，只要喜欢的人也喜欢自己，就算在大太阳底下告白也会成功。

吴世勋突然顿住，有些明白张艺兴那句反问的言下之意。他笑起来，笑弯了一双月牙眼，“没关系，只要艺兴也喜欢我就好了。”

患得患失，争吵冷战，猜疑恐慌，以及未至的将来，全部无所谓了。

只要你喜欢我，便不会有什么改变我的爱意，永远不会。

 


End file.
